


It's Over

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, F/M, Protective Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: Based off the promo of 2x09, where a gun is pointed at Betty. When Betty is in danger, facing the Black Hood, Archie resorts to help in Jughead and Sheriff Keller.





	It's Over

Betty couldn’t deal with anymore Black Hood shenanigans. She wanted it all to be over, but she and everyone else knew that that wasn’t going to end without a fight. If she wanted to come to a resolution, she knew something had to be done. This man had done too much to her and the community, and it needed to be stopped.

Betty needed to go to the house. The house at the edge of Fox Forest that the Black Hood made her come to; house where he made her put on a black hood of her own. Honestly, Betty probably would’ve went on her own if it weren’t for Archie hanging around nonstop ever since he and Veronica broke up, but now, here she was with the handsome redhead, traveling to a extremely unsafe territory with nothing other than a flash flight and a pocket knife.

In Archie’s father’s truck, they leerily pulled up to the abandoned-looking house. Betty started shaking, all of the terrorizing things he had done came rushing through her mind. For someone who was so ready to get this done, it wasn’t like that now. She was scared, understandably so.

Archie couldn’t let her back down now, this needed to be done for his own sake as well. He turned to his long time best friend, giving her encouraging eyes. “This is the part where we stop the Black Hood. But right now, I need you with me,” he said desperately.

Shakily, Betty nodded her head. Archie watched as she took a few deep breaths. “Let’s go,” she announced, opening the door and setting foot to the house. She heard the redhead footsteps behind, knowing he was close which made her feel more safe. “Think he’s home?”

“I hope so, but I don’t hope so,” Archie said nervously.

Not even a second later, Betty pushed the door open. As the two stepped into the house, the wooden floor creaked, giving them chills. Just at that moment, a gust of cold air breezed past them, like it was haunted and telling them to get out. Betty walked in front of Archie, shining her small, dim flashlight ahead of the two of them. It was dusty and dark… more frightening than literally anything either of them have ever faced.

Archie looked around and noticed something different. The door that led to the backyard creaked open that wasn’t like that the last time he was there with Veronica. “Betty,” he whispered, clear signs of anxiety laced in his tone. The girl’s head whipped around immediately to see what he was looking at. “Someone’s here—”

There was a big clanging sound, causing Betty to jump about ten feet in the air. Her heart was racing as she moved her gaze to find Archie laid out unconscious on the floor. Behind him was the Black Hood, there in the flesh with a .22 caliber gun in his hand. The killer had pistol whipped Archie… it wasn’t enough to kill him, but it knocked him out cold. Betty was holding back tears and screams. She didn’t know what to do.

“You’ve become a sinner, Betty,” the hooded man said. She knew his voice, which she noted now that it was animated in a call, but she could not place it. “You’ve disobeyed. Why are you disobeying me?”

Betty buckled up. “I— I’m sorry,” is all she could think to say. She really wasn’t ready to die just yet, and she didn’t want him to hurt Archie any worse than she did. All of the sudden, the Black Hood angrily grunted and started pushing her out of the house. “Please, don’t hurt me,” she cried. Betty was highly aware of how weak and pathetic she was sounding, but it was as if she was frozen in that state. For God’s sakes, she was in the middle of nowhere, facing off with a serial killer.

“Why would you, the one true light of this town, ruin this for yourself, Elizabeth?” The Black Hood lifted the gun at her, yet kept his finger away from the trigger. At the moment, as he continued talking about feeling betrayed in Betty’s sinful choices, she saw her whole life flash before her eyes; everything came at once. She saw her childhood, spending days in Archie’s treehouse with him and Jughead. She saw Polly and their dollhouse. She saw her father teaching her how to work with cars. She saw her mother giving her her first article to write. She saw herself and her friends sleuthing to find the details on the latest crimes in town. She saw herself, Kevin and Veronica walking through the halls at school. She saw the core four in a booth at Pop’s. She saw Jughead… so much Jughead; from the times they met in preschool to their first kiss to the confessions of ‘I love you,’ and to the most recent breakup. If she was going to die right now, she’d be fucking pissed because he and her still had to fix that. 

Betty cried, she cried hard while the gun pointed to her face. “What do you want me to do?” It came out broken and desperate.

Neither of them realized that Archie had woken back up in the house and came to the door frame. He was watching, trying to figure out what the best option would be. Before doing something himself, he brought his cell phone out to text Jughead and Kevin, being as he is the Sheriff’s son, telling them what was going on. He was praying to whatever unearthly being above them to get some freaking help.

“You should’ve have sinned, Betty,” the Black Hood echoed.

* * *

_Archie Andrews (8:21 PM) - she’s in trouble. black hood. house at the edge of fox forest. hurry. ___

__Jughead has just pulled into the Whyte Wyrm with a few other Serpents and his dad. That text message though nearly made him fall of his bike. He and Betty haven’t talked since their breakup a few days ago, and he’s been down about it. He loved her with his full heart, but he did it to protect her…. looked like that didn’t matter now. His throat caught in his breath._ _

__“Yo, what’s up?” Sweetpea nudged him. “You just went pale as a ghost.” He was curious, seeing at it took a lot for something to noticeably affect Jughead._ _

__“Betty,” Jughead whispered. Sweetpea and Fangs rolled their eyes. “No,” the beanie wearing boy said sternly before they spoke up, degrading the girl. “Betty,” he repeated, holding the phone out to show what it said._ _

__Fangs and Sweetpea sucked in a breath. “We’re coming with you, I guess,” Fangs said, getting back onto his bike. “Got nothing better to do,” he put his helmet._ _

__“Let’s kill this motherfucker!” Sweetpea clapped, climbing onto his own bike. He was excited, like he was about many terrible things._ _

__Jughead’s heart was pounding, but he couldn’t let Betty get hurt. He’s done enough wrong to her; he’s hurt her enough. He was not going to let anything happen to her._ _

__* * *_ _

__The sound of motorcycle engines buzzed in Betty’s ears. She saw Archie stirring up from the door frame, so she figured he texted someone to come help before doing something on his own, but Betty wouldn’t let him, which he knew by the look in her eyes. He had to have texted him… Jughead. Her heart tightened, not knowing if it was because of relief or fear. The roaring the motorcycles didn’t seem to affect the Black Hood though; he was so engrossed in her that he didn’t notice anything else. She also felt relief at that because if he had heard the approaching bikes, he’d probably resort to the worst._ _

__“I’ll do what you need me to do,” Betty cut the Black Hood off, knowing in her heart of hearts that this was going to end tonight, whether it be in her favor or not. Unless truly provoked, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her unless he was threatened, she was like gold to him. “I won’t disobey,” she said, noticing that her tears had dried a long time ago._ _

__The Black Hood lowered his gun, not all the way, but slightly. “But you have already sinned, Betty,” he repeated for the umpteenth time. “How will you show your loyalty?” Through the slits of his mask, she saw his eyes squint a little bit, showing that he was furrowing his brows. “How will you prove yourself to me?”_ _

__Betty figured the questions were rhetorical, but the sound of motorcycles grew louder, so she had to keep speaking to make sure his attention was only on her and nothing else. “I’ll do anything you need,” she said assertively. The darkness in her was peering out, allowing her to respond to him with such strength. “Will you let me see who you are under that mask?”_ _

__“No!” The Black Hood shouted, intimidatingly, stepping closer to her. He was surprised when she didn’t flinch away, but then again, he didn’t see her how her she was clenching her fists. “You need to prove yourself, Betty. Show me you are like me… that you want all the dread and sin rid of in this forsaken town.”_ _

__Betty’s throat went dry, but she had to keep going along. She could not stop now. This was almost over; she refused to let herself break. Feeling the sting of tears burning behind her eyes, she blinked to hold them back. “I’ll support you. I- I can show you—” Betty said as she saw Archie tiptoeing around the house. _Someone must’ve been here… unless it was wishful thinking _. She started to worry that those motorcycles sounds weren’t coming from Jughead. In reality, that made sense being that they hadn’t spoken in how many days. She was starting to tremble thinking about all the bad thoughts, but on the outside, she kept her composure. “I can show you,” Betty repeated, forcing her eyes to be set on him.___ _

____The Black Hood was close to her already, but he lingered even closer now. Just as he was about to open his mouth to responded, he heard rustling coming from behind him. Within a millisecond, he had wrapped his arm around her, getting her in a choke hold. Somehow in the time of this, he whipped a small knife out of his jacket sleeve and had it under her chin. When he saw Archie, Jughead, and the other two Serpents, he immediately pressed the knife to her skin while making sure to block her windpipe a bit to make sure they knew he was a threat. “Do you sinners realize what you are doing? What you are risking?” They were frozen, not wanting to move forward a single step to reduce the risk of him hurting Betty. “You’re risking this precious life that I have in my hands… the only pure soul in this town, the soul that you, Serpent Prince, tried to ruin.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t get him into it,” Betty gasped out. “If you want me, I’m setting regulations too. Don’t mess with him,” she forced out, reaching up to try and loosen his grip around her neck. She was aware of the blood trickling down her neck, but she didn’t care about that right now._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, the Black Hood threw her to the ground with a loud grunt. Jughead was about to lurch forward, but the masked man aimed his gun at him. Coughing, Betty scrambled to her feet to jump in front of Jughead. “I told you to leave him. You love him. You still love him!” The Black Hood screamed, causing tears to spring in her eyes yet again. This time they were harder to hold back. “This cannot work with him on this earth.”_ _ _ _

____“Please,” Betty cried, stepping right in front of the barrel of the gun. “I’ll do what you want. I’ll do anything you want. Just leave him out of it.” The sound of her voice was desperate… it broke the heart of the boy that loved her so much. When she got no response, she angrily said, “Leave Jughead out of it.” Her strength was quite admirable to Archie and the two other Serpents. Sweetpea and Fangs made sure to remember this moment if anyone ever tried something with her again… she was as fierce and protective as one of them. Jughead though wanted to tell her how much of a fucking idiot she was for risking her life like this for him. It was all too much, honestly. “This is between you and me. You want me—”_ _ _ _

____The Black Hood reached for her again, wrapping his arm around her and putting the gun to her head. Jughead screamed her name in fear. He was scared, but he knew that if he did anything, Betty would die. “You think this goes by your rules? You gave me this spark, but don’t get it twisted. This is my game, Elizabeth.”_ _ _ _

____Archie noticed how the Black Hood’s attention had fell solely on Betty just like it had earlier. From behind Jughead, he reached forward to hand the Jones boy the pocket knife that he had stored in his jeans. The redhead hoped his lifelong friend had the brain and the aim that he did when they were kids, not that either of them were keen to violence… certain things just needed to be done. Jughead flipped the blade open. With his eyes, he batted down to tell Betty to duck her head down. The second he lifted his arm, the killer’s head shot up, but before he could react, the blade caught him in the arm, causing him to drop his armory. Jughead lurched forward, reaching out for Betty, but the Black Hood grasped his uninjured arm around her with the knife, cutting a small slice to her ribcage. She screamed in pain and there was nothing Jughead could do to keep from getting to her._ _ _ _

____Sweetpea and Fangs ran at the Black Hood, tackling him to the ground. Archie ran to the front of the house after hearing a vehicle pull in, figuring it was Sheriff Keller. Jughead wrapped Betty into his arms, sinking to the ground with her. He never wanted to see her that close to death again. Out of all the horrible shit that has seen in his life, that was surely the worst. “Oh, my god. Oh, my god,” he muttered as her blood seeped through clothing and onto his. “I got you,” he softly kissed her head as she cried._ _ _ _

____Sheriff Keller and a big crowd of paramedics and police officers came emerging into the backyard. Sweetpea and Fangs jumped off the man of interest, feeling proud of their handiwork. The mask was off, and he was freshly beaten and bruised, but there was no emotion in his eyes as he checked out the scene that was being lit up by police cars. The only time emotion struck his face was when his gaze fell on Betty. Jughead saw him look at her, and was very thankful she was cuddled up in his lap. It was scary how this man had the look of death in his eyes, but it had came to an end. Sheriff Keller was cuffing him, and it was certain that no one would ever be bothered by him again._ _ _ _

____“It’s over,” Jughead whispered as the unnamed serial killer was getting pushed towards the cop car. “It’s over, Betty,” he soother her messy ponytail down, resting his cheek on her head._ _ _ _

____“Who was it?”_ _ _ _

____“No one I’ve ever seen before.”_ _ _ _

____Betty gulped. She didn’t have it in her to look at the man right now, having a feeling that she’d know him. His voice was all too familiar to her ears for it to be a stranger. Keeping her head in the Jughead’s neck, she made the decision that it’d be fine to see who the criminal behind all of this was when someone told her. Right now, she had to stay here._ _ _ _

____“Miss Cooper,” a paramedic called out, interrupting whatever peace she was currently feeling. “You were harmed. I have to take a look at you,” she spoke sympathetically. The girl nodded, and Jughead helped her to her feet. She felt so weak. “Where were you cut?” Betty pointed to her chin, which was obvious, and her ribs. “Come into the ambulance, please. We can handle all that in a second, but we’ll have to close the doors for you to discard you shirt.”_ _ _ _

____Before following, Betty turned to Jughead. “If you’re not, uh… Can you just come in here with me?” Her voice was low, almost in a whisper. “I’m still scared, Juggie.” Jughead frowned, giving her hand a little squeeze and followed her lead._ _ _ _

____As she took off her bloody, pink sweater, Jughead felt his heart palpate. The cut wasn’t bad, honestly, but it enough to make him want to murder the perpetrator… but then again, if he had his hands on him, he’d kill that guy for everything he did to Betty, not just the gash. It was right under the lining of her bralette, and Jughead felt the desire to kiss it better or run his fingertips over the smoothness of her skin. Instead, he held her hand a little tighter._ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Betty snapped Jughead’s attention to her instead of his thoughts while she got stitched up. She needed a distraction. “Do you love me?” It was a surprisingly honest question. Even though they’ve exchanged the words and shown the meaning, she questioned him._ _ _ _

____Jughead’s mouth gaped open. “God, Betty. Of course, I love you,” he said desperately, sinking down to his knees so he was closer to her face. “Hell, I’m never gonna stop loving you. I don’t think that’s even an option for me.” He caressed her cheek, wiping a stray tear away. He knew why she was asking, and it made him feel like his heart was being pulled out._ _ _ _

____“Then stop leaving,” Betty said, meeting their watery eyes together. “I need you right now, Jug. Please don’t leave again,” she whispered shakily, making it hard for the paramedic to work. The woman didn’t tell her to stop speaking though. From an outsider’s eye, this girl had a lot to deal with._ _ _ _

____A tear ran down Jughead’s face. “I’m not going to. I’m so sorry. I could’ve kept this from happening,” he let it all out. “I’m so sorry, Betty.” The boy rested his head on hers as they cried. She dismissed his apologies, telling him how she understood. Like he had many times before, it made him realize how lucky he was to have her._ _ _ _

____After a while, the medical worker finished. She gave kind words and help Betty put a different, looser shirt on, informing her that she had to be careful when doing that. Betty and Jughead both thanked her before going to sit on the edge of the ambulance with their feet out the door. Sweetpea and Fangs came over to them, and she immediately thanked them, squeezing their hands tightly. They’ve never felt that sort of appreciation, so they also noted that about her. Archie came over next, hugging her and apologizing and saying how thankful he was that she was okay. It was truly all a team effort, and everyone was glad to help._ _ _ _

____The sheriff had some questions to ask. There was a lot to be dealt with, but he sent her home for the night, knowing she need to recuperate before anything. Looking up at the stressed out, beanie-wearing boy, she whispered, “Come stay with me tonight.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course,” Jughead said, kissing her forehead. He was never allowing himself to distance himself from her again. If he ended up looking like the protective, crazy, obsessive, gang member type of boyfriend, he didn’t care, as long as he was able to keep her safe._ _ _ _

____“It’s really done, Jug. He’s done.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s over,” Jughead whispered. “It’s all gonna be okay now.”_ _ _ _

____A lot had to be handled still… between everything with the Black Hood, between Jughead and Betty, between Archie and his involvement in this; there was so much, but it was over. She could handle this without the fear of her life or her loved ones lives ending at any given moment. Betty was going to need some counseling, and she was going to have to learn to control her anxiety, but she was strong. Betty would face anything thrown at her, and she would always come out on top._ _ _ _


End file.
